Assassins: Second era
by Ninaeva
Summary: Naryu Virian tries to recruit Vestige into Morag Tong to save her life from the treath of the Dark Brotherhood, but Vestige doesnt think of herself as an assassin... Fem!slash implied (fem!Vestige/Naryu Virian)


"I wish I could help you more, but I've already overstepped the limits of my contract. I need to get back to Mournhold. A new matter involving a rival group has become an issue."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"No, these people here still need your help." She said.

"If you ever need my help..." I started to say, but she interrupted me.

"Always the hero, aren't you?" She rolled her eyes at me and my eagerness to protect her. "I'm kidding." She added with a smile that was covered by her face mask, but I could hear it in her voice as she spoke "Ill find you again when I need your help. In fact, Id like that." She became serious once again as she continued "Go save king Jorunn. He needs you more than I do at the moment."

My heart fell a little. I loved working with her, fighting beside her, even though we only knew each other for a few months, I trusted her to guard my back in battle. "Alright. I really do hope to see you soon."

"I know." She winked at me before she vanished in to the shadows.

I watched the spot where she disappeared for a few moments, before finally getting my bearings and going to the lobby, to see what can be done to save the king.

* * *

Naryu watched from the ceiling beam as Vestige stood there where she left her for a few moments before turning and going towards her destiny. As she watched her go, Naryu murmured softly "You've never let me down, so don't start now. Save king Jorunn, hero. And don't get yourself killed."

* * *

*few weeks later*

Dodge left, then right, then parry and counterattack! I was barely managing to stay away from enemy blades, so there was no mentioning of some real offense. If this keeps up, I'm gonna be dead in the next few minutes.

These assassins are good. Too good for me.

But then suddenly, one of them fell, although neither my blade nor my spell touched him. The other stopped for a moment, looking at his dead comrade, and that moment was all I needed to stick a blade in his heart.

I stood there, over the bodies of the dead assassins, panting, trying to catch my breath, when I heard a familiar voice. "I thought the last time we met,you said you really wanted to see me again. But here I find you, trying your damnedest to get yourself killed."

I looked up and tired smile crept on my face "Well, how else would I get your attention? It seems to me you only come when I'm in dire need of assistance."

Naryu smirked as she removed her cowl, as beautiful as ever "I just don't understand how you survived all those years before we met."

"I guess when I met you, I have finally let down my guard" I said as I approached her.

"Is that what you say to all the girls you meet, hero?" She wiped some blood from my face with her finger, as she teased me.

"Only those that save my life." I tucked the stray hair from her face behind her ear.

We stood there, looking at each others eyes for a few moments, before she turned away and crouched next to the closest assassin "Damn it. As I thought."

"What?" I asked as I crouched next to her.

"These are the Dark Brotherhood assassins. Someone put a bounty on your head."

I swore rather colorfully, which made her chuckle "I didn't know heroes used such a foul language."

"I guess I have been spending too much time in Skyrim." I too chuckled a little, before turning serious again "What should I do? These assassins were good, without your help, they would have completed their contract, and their master is sure to send even more dangerous people after me next time."

"You are right.. That's why I want to propose something to you that you might not like, and neither will my employer."

"What?" I asked warily.

"I think, the only way to keep you safe is to become one of us."

"What!?"

"Shhh, keep your voice down." She shushed me as she looked outside the window of my room. The inn I chose was in poorer section of Vivec, not because I didn't have gold for a better one, but because I wanted to catch the person that was trailing after me for a few days. And I did. That's how I found myself here talking with Naryu about joining Morag Tong.

"If you join us, they wont be able to touch you, because the retribution of our guild would be terrible. We may not have the strength and influence we once held, but if they go to war with us, they would be annihilated and they know that." She explained patiently her idea to me, but I was still not convinced.

"Is there no other way to get them off my back?" I asked.

She was silent for a few moments "Only if you can find the person that issued the contract and convince them to withdraw it. Or kill them."

"Can I think about this? At least until morning. This is a big decision, I know that if I join the organization such is yours, I'm in for life, and the only way to quit is death. Am I right?"

"You are not wrong..." She hesitated for a moment, before scowling "But would it be such a bad thing to join my organization? Do you think you are so much better than us, better than me that it would be bellow your honor for you to be one of us?" Now she was starting to get angry, and I don't really understand why "You don't have to join if you don't want. Maybe my colleagues wouldn't even accept you, with your of so high and mighty attitude!"

"Naryu, that's not..."

She interrupted me by pushing me against the wall and getting into my face as she hissed "I saved your life tonight. But maybe I should've just let you deal with the assassins your own way, by talking to them as they hacked you to pieces!"

With that, she turned around and vanished into the night.

Damn, I will never understand women.


End file.
